Struggling Against Gravity
by Jiemme
Summary: It was useless to struggle against gravity, especially when they were both attracted to each other. And as fireworks fell on the first of January, so did Marinette. [Marichat New Year fluff]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

 **A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D I hope you all have a prosperous year ahead of you :) it's already 1/1/2016 here and I enjoyed a small celebration. I hope you all did too! With many pretty fireworks and all that!

 **...**

 **Struggling Against Gravity**

 _It was useless to struggle against gravity, especially when they were both attracted to each other. And as fireworks fell on the first of January, so did Marinette._

 **...**

"Come on, Princess. It's tradition," Chat jeered, wiggling his eyebrows. "Just think of it as New Year's mistletoe. You can't do anything about it."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she averted her gaze from Chat and leaned against the railings of her rooftop balcony. Of all days Chat Noir decided to visit her, it just had to be New Year's Eve. She was perfectly fine alone in her cozy rooftop, marveling at the beauty of the Eiffel Tower adorned with white, silver, and gold lights, drinking from a tumbler filled with hot dark chocolate while her parents were still busy cleaning up the bakery and their kitchen after a visit from their relatives. Marinette offered to lend both her hands to help, but her parents insisted she wait at the rooftop for the fireworks.

"You were like our little waitress earlier, dear," her mother had said with an earnest look. "You earned the rest. Papa and I can handle it!"

Her father had still been energetic. "You need that rest, dearest! We'll be playing games later!"

Maybe she should have been more forceful to avoid this, in Chat's words, destined encounter, but there was no point in dwelling on the "what ifs" in her final moments of the year.

And she hated to admit it, but Chat's presence was quite comforting. She had gotten used to him ever since his first visit, much to her (fading) chagrin. He had the habit of visiting her during very trying times, from exam nights to Christmas Eve. She eventually realized she was too nice, especially to Chat Noir, because she always accommodated him anyway.

"Chat, why are you spending your last minutes of the year with me?" she asked, not turning around to face him. She felt him draw nearer, soft footsteps crunching through the small blanket of snow on her rooftop. Then, his hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"You're one of the most interesting people I've met," he replied, voice soft and calm, a tone he rarely used with her as Marinette or Ladybug. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing his eyes were locked on the sky.

"Don't you want to spend it with your family?" she continued. His lip trembled for a second.

"I'd love to," he began. "But being in a party with people you barely know suffocates me."

"While being with me doesn't?"

The seriousness of his expression was quickly wiped away. "Of course it doesn't. You're my beloved princess, after all."

Silence fell upon them, with Marinette's eyes gazing above. The night sky was sequined with twinkling lights, brighter than she had ever seen them before. Perhaps it was her imagination running or it was because she barely stargazed anymore.

"How's that boy you like?"

Marinette's cheeks brushed pink, recalling the day Chat busted in her room on a whim and goggled at posters of Adrien hung on her walls. It already disturbed her enough that Adrien often used Chat as a conversation starter with Marinette (which was only once… but still!), but to have Chat tease her every single time he visited?

"He's fine," she answered stiffly, turning her back on the boy. "He's probably enjoying his New Year with people he likes."

"Then why isn't he with you right now?"

Marinette was sure the heat rising in her face was hot enough to melt the snow beneath her feet. She couldn't face Chat now! Regardless of the truth, Chat still managed to rile up Marinette's feelings that easily.

Of course, there was that possibility that maybe Chat knew something about Adrien. Maybe Adrien did like her and said something to Nino that Chat overheard, assuming that Chat was studying in their school. Or maybe he meant platonic liking, but Chat wouldn't tease her that way with such a low trick. Despite everything, Chat was still kind to Marinette… in his own special way.

"You know, my New Year's resolution is to get him to like me." Chat chuckled from behind. "I-I mean! I mean as a friend!" she added, face becoming incredibly hot.

Chat tiptoed around her until they faced each other, and he swooped in closer to her until their noses touched. Marinette wondered if he was close enough to feel the heat of her face, but was quickly distracted by his very, very emerald eyes staring right into hers. The quickening pace of her heartbeats slowly became more audible as his stare lasted longer, and a familiar sensation ran through her spine like an impulse.

 _Eyes blue as the heavens…_

"W-what are you whispering?" Marinette croaked, moving her hands to push him away. Chat, without looking, immediately gripped her hands. She turned away, struggling and shaking her hands rabidly.

"Chat, l-let go!" she gasped, taking steps away from him. Chat didn't move an inch, however.

"Y-you have freckles on your nose!" he suddenly cheered, letting go of her hands.

Marinette groaned, walking towards the railing again. "Yes, I do."

"They really suit you, Princess," he mused, flirting thick in his tone once again. She shook her head and smiled fondly – the cat had grown on her.

"Marinette!" she heard a voice from below. She quickly glanced at the crowded street below, her mother and father holding each other in a side hug, smiling at her direction. "Three minutes left until New Year!"

Her smile fell – weren't they planning to go upstairs to watch with her? Did they see Chat?

Three minutes left?

She glanced at her analog watch as she backed away from the railing – 11:57.

"Princess, I…"

She held back a scream, moving into a defensive stance. She almost forgot that Chat was with her tonight.

"Chat, are you really serious in spending the last three minutes of the year with me?" she squeaked.

"Two minutes!" bellowed voices from below.

"…last two minutes," she corrected in a grumble. Chat only chuckled, only a smile on his face.

"Of course. It would be my honor to be with you tonight."

Their eyes stayed locked on each other, Chat moving closer to Marinette. The girl couldn't think of words anymore as she concentrated on the look of Chat's face. Why, oh why did he have to look so familiar and so… so… handsome tonight?

Her hands subconsciously fell on Chat's upper arms, feet slowly stepping towards his. She could feel her breaths deepen, her exhales lengthen, and her heartbeats quicken. Her entire body felt warm against the cold of the night. The sea of stars behind Chat slowly faded into a blur, people's cheers and counting becoming gradually softer, children's laughter becoming faint echoes in the night. The scent of ice and winter and vanilla and powder wrapped around Marinette's senses as she realized she was drowning in the depths of Chat Noir's vibrant green eyes.

 _Eyes lucky green._

"5!"

"Marinette, you look beautiful tonight."

"4!"

"C-chat."

"3!"

"I… I can't express my thanks with words to you."

"2!"

Their eyes were still gazing at each other, and Marinette knew it was too late to fight anymore. He was magnetic with charmed looks and a golden heart.

 _Just like Adrien._

"1!"

It was useless to struggle against gravity, especially when they were both attracted to each other.

Marinette's eyes began to close, feeling a breath against her trembling lips.

"Happy New Year!"

His lips pressed against hers tenderly, softly, carefully, and pulled her closer slowly. They swayed together in the cold night as whistles and explosions echoed throughout Paris, their hands meeting and grasping each other.

Chat slowly moved away, cheeks visibly crimson, biting his lip. Marinette realized he was mirroring her, and gently pushed his shoulder.

"Chat?"

"Happy New Year, Marinette."

He draped an arm around her shoulder and held her face with the other hand, moving her attention towards the fireworks around Paris's most famous landmark. Vivid golden streams blasted into the sky, straight and spiral, erupting into various colors with a loud bang. Like fountains in the sky, red and blue and green and violet coated the night and drizzled, fading before another rocketed into the sky.

Fireworks fell on the first of January, and so did Marinette.

"Happy New Year, Chat."


End file.
